A New Young Justice
by dancerjay12
Summary: The original team disappeared. It wasn't long before they were replaced. These new set of sidekicks don't know anything about the first ones, but curiosity is something they all have in common. Read as the new team discovers buried secrets and try to find the first one. Is there a mole? The team will have to trust other to discover the secrets their mentors are holding. No season 2
1. Mackenzie Grey - Robin

After the original team disappeared, we replaced them. But I saw it in their eyes. We weren't the like the first ones. Not anywhere close. I'm Robin, well, the new one anyways. Bruce never told me about Dick, and neither did Alfred. I knew I'd never be like him, but I was alright with that.

Oh, let me explain. I'm Mackenzie Adriana Grey, the most recent Robin.

My friends and I never learned much about the original team. In fact, we barely saw each other.

I think the League keeps us separate for a reason.

I'm not sure why, but I'm determined to find out. I mean,

I need to find out more about these original sidekicks, but the problem is, I don't know where to look. As far as I know, the originals mysteriously disappeared, with no record left of them besides a bunch of old newspaper articles and such that are nowhere to be found.

I suppose I should probably start from the beginning.

I had a normal family. I had a mom and a dad. We lived in Metropolis until I was seven. We were visiting my aunt, uncle, and three cousins (Two younger and one older). Only problem was, they lived in Gotham. We arrived late at night, and it was a long way to go. My parents, at the time, didn't have a lot of money to spare. It was a miracle we were able to afford the plane ride in the first place.

So we crossed the Gotham bridge to get their quicker.

A single car. That's all it took. A single car with a single drunk driver that spiraled out of control was all it took to completely change my life.

That car rode right towards us. My feet glued to the ground with terror, my parents shoved me out of the way and were hit by the car off the bridge. The police found me sobbing on the ground, scared stiff and terrified of them.

I hesitantly told the commissioner that we were visiting family here, and they ended up getting custody over me. Not that I don't love them, but it's not like living with your parents at all.

My family and I are normal. Or, at least, semi-normal. I suppose you can say I have 'uncle-issues'. For example, a few years back, when I was about nine, I ran away from my home. My uncle and I are too similar to get along, at least, that's what my aunt always says. I don't really remember what the argument was about, but I just remember screaming my lungs out at my dad before locking myself in my room and climbing out the window to take a walk.

I have two cousins, a boy and a girl. Ella is three years younger than me while Justin is six years younger than me. They're both annoying twits.

Anyways, on that walk, in the middle of the night, I saw a man being mugged. About to call the police, I apparently didn't have to. From the shadows, I watched Batman before my eyes defeat the mugger and bring the man to justice.

Ever since then, he's been inspiring to me, especially his sidekicks, Batgirl and Robin. About a month later, the two disappeared from public eye.

He wasn't the only one. My pen pal from Central City, Blaise, told me about his favorite superheroes, Flash and Kid Flash. Kid Flash had apparently disappeared around the same time Robin and Batgirl did!

This got my suspicions up. When I'm curious, nothing stands in my way. NOTHING. Of course, this curiosity got me into a whole new life, one that I refuse to stand down from.

So I did research. I went to the library and I looked up newspapers around the U.S.

Martian Manhunter had apparently gotten somewhat rougher with villains, and they were even placed in prison quicker than ever. Superman as well seemed to have no limit of destruction to the bad guys. Wonder Woman, who had recently taken in a new protege Wondergirl, has been caught flying back to Themyscira without her the black haired teen.

Aquaman's sidekick, Aqualad, had also gone missing. Zatara, who had apparently become Dr. Fate a year earlier, lost his daughter, Zatanna. Icon has been seen around Dakota City, going rougher on villains ever since Rocket went missing. Green Arrow's sidekick and ex-sidekick also went MIA. He's driven himself insane, I think. No one has seen him in the papers since then.

It can't be that much of a coincidence!

So, I did a little investigating. I gathered all the information on Batman that the library and the internet had. Most of the things in the internet I assumed were rumors, like 'Batman + Catwoman?' or 'Batman has a son!'.

Although, I have my suspicions about the former.

I walked to school one day, reading the latest newspaper article about Batman. They got a really good picture this time. Lights shone on his face, and his cowl was ripped up enough to see a bit more of his face.

My best friend for four years, since first grade, Jacee, jogged up to me. "Hey, what're you reading?"

"The news. Look! They got a really good picture of Batman." I pointed at the paper. She squinted her eyes.

"Someone like him must go to extreme lengths to hide his secret ID." She mused.

"Okay, so someone with a complete opposite personality as Batman." I said, "So someone with charisma, someone who's very relaxed and calm and happy."

"You just described Bruce Wayne." Jacee pointed out. We both exchanged looks, and burst out laughing. I smiled, and glanced up to see a large sign that said 'Wayne Enterprises' and a picture of Bruce Wayne. I stopped walking, and looked back at the picture. I held up the photo, and saw physical similarities between them.

"You don't think..." Jacee gaped.

"No way..." I mumbled. We looked at each other, jaws agape. By now, we were sure of it.

So that was the first, and definitely not the last, time we ditched class. Jacee, having always been a bit of a goody-two-shoes, was extremely adamant about ditching at first, but then I said we were making the discovery of a life time here. She hesitantly agreed, and we took off to Wayne Manor.

"According to gossip magazines, Batman has some sort of Batcave." I said.

"That's ridiculous," Jacee replied, "Those are just rumors."

"Well, I doubt he's making all those weapons in his living room!" I exclaimed.

"Hey, look at this," Jacee brushed the bushes aside from the cliff wall underneath Wayne Manor. There was a small metal keypad on it.

"Whoa..." I said, and I took out my computer.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to see if I can hack into this thing and open up the door!" I said in a 'duh' sort of voice. I plugged something into the keypad and into the laptop, typing away in my keyboard furiously.

"This is ludicrous! I'm sure that if Batman really is Bruce Wayne, he'd have a much more complicated security system that would not be easily bypassed by a ten year old girl-" Jacee began, only to be cut off by a loud 'ding!' from my computer.

I gave her a smirk, and unplugged my laptop. The cave opened a large door up and we entered the dark cave, having to duck a few times as real bats flew across head.

That's when I saw Batman. A little shocked, yes, but I don't think I was scared. I was more stunned than anything else, really. I remember my mind went a bit fangirl, before mentally composing myself and saying something really intelligent, like, "You're Batman."

Looking back, I'm laughing at myself at it. I still wonder why the Bat let me be Robin. I still wonder why the Bat let Jacee become Batgirl.

I somehow convinced him to train me. After at least a year of vigorous training (My many years of gymnastics, martial arts, and dancing may have helped), he introduced me to the League.

They were slightly shocked, at first. But even I, a ten year old at the time, could see that they were beyond furious. When they thought I was out of earshot, they began shouting at Batman. Superman, Green Arrow, Flash, Wonder Woman, Zatara, Aquaman, Icon, and Martian Manhunter in particular were quite pissed.

Eventually (I think), they warmed up to the idea that we were the new Batgirl and Robin. Every so often, however, I heard a whisper behind me. A sad one, for that matter. Whenever I wore my costume up there, I saw the sad looks the Leaguers would exchange. I didn't miss anything.

My parents never did find out. No one did. The only person to ever come **close** to figuring us out was my cousin, Ella. In fact, she's still suspicious, but we're taking much closer attention to her now.

I took an oath that I'd keep innocents safe, and that includes my family, so that they don't go through the same thing that I had to when my parents died.

But if there's one thing Batman taught me, was to always be on my toes. That's why I'm suspicious as to what happened to the original sidekicks. It's like they never existed. They just, disappeared.

That's why my friends and I, the new sidekicks, joined forces to find the original team, and what happened to them.


	2. Jacee Nox - Batgirl

My name's Jacee Melissa Nox, better known to Gotham as Batgirl.

My dad's a security guard for hire. Because of that, I've been trained in simple fighting techniques. So, my best friend has probably already told you about how we discovered the Batcave and that Batman began training us.

I'll admit, though, that at first, I wasn't very enthusiastic. I had never been very... loud, I suppose. I didn't have much motivation or drive to become a hero.

Now, Mackenzie, on the other hand, was always more of the adventurous type. She was extremely excited when Batman began training us.

We're complete opposites. Maybe that's why we're best friends. I wanted to quit the whole hero thing, but she eventually convinced me. She's persuasive, and only more than I am stubborn.

Mackenzie convinced me to go on one patrol. That night made me see the slums of Gotham, the very city I lived in. Sure, I've heard some bad things, but I lived in the good part of the city. Or, the better one anyways. Far from Crime Alley.

That night, I saw the worst the city had to offer. Batman wasn't fazed at all the crime. Mackenzie didn't seem too surprised either. She didn't live in the best place in Gotham. But when I saw how horrible the city was, there was no possible way to say no.

Even now, I still question my position as Batgirl. I'm not nearly as passionate about crime fighting as Mackenzie, that was for sure. I was still hesitant to go on patrol. I wonder every so often if the first sidekicks felt that maybe crime fighting wasn't for them.

Anyways, Mackenzie likes to steal the good parts of a story. We trained for at least six months before news came that Flash had come out with his newest sidekick.

Bruce tried to hide it from us, but we both knew the media was criticizing him and Flash for replacing the first Batgirl and Robin. It wasn't too hard to figure out.

Anyways, the first time we met Flash and the new Kid Flash, was about our third patrol after our training. We were only eleven at the time. That was two years ago.

"HeyheyI'mKidFlashbutyouprobablyalreadyknowthatyou mustbeBatgirlandRobin,nicetomeetyou!" Kid Flash bounced with excitement. I was too stunned to do anything, but Robin grinned back, as if she understood exactly what the strange boy had said. I think it's because they both talk really fast. It's already a miracle I could understand Robin of all people, but Kid Flash was nearly impossible to interpret.

"These are my friends," I thought, exasperated.

"Nice to meet you too!" Robin replied.

Batman and Flash left us at the Batcave while they went to deal with Mirror Master, who was in Gotham, trying to steal some weapon or something. None of us were really paying that much attention.

"So, what's your name?" I asked Kid Flash.

"Secret identity!" Kid Flash practically sang.

Robin rolled her eyes, looked at KF, and turned to the Batcomputer. She smirked, "You're name is Blaise?"

Kid Flash looked affronted. "What's wrong with my name- oops."

Robin and I burst out laughing. "How'd you do that, Robin?" Kid Flash asked, practically pouting.

Robin smirked. "Well, how many people in Central City have messy brown hair, dark brown eyes, be your age, and height?"

"Ohhh, I told Barry I should cover my eyes!" He complained. Robin rolled her eyes, pulling her domino mask off. I followed her example, pulling down the cowl.

Blaise looked at us in surprise. "Mackenzie? Jacee?"

"Hm, it's a small world after all." Mackenzie cracked a smile.

"Well, we were in the same third grade class." Blaise said dryly. "It's only been a couple years."

"Yeah. **Only**." I laughed.

Bruce later said not to get used to seeing Kid Flash, or any other sidekicks that will probably come along. We both frowned, and demanded to know why. Bruce just turned away, but not before I caught sight of the dejected look in his eyes. I'm not usually that observant, but that was just difficult to miss. It was as if he was never satisfied with us.

One time, I heard Bruce and Alfred talking in the kitchen.

"-tell- disappear- replacements-"

"Master- believe- tell them-"

"-don't-need-know." Was Bruce's curt reply. I ran off before they could find me, knowing their conversation had ended. I told Mackenzie what I'd heard, and our suspicions about previous sidekicks grew.

As the next two years went by, more league members took in sidekicks. Green Arrow actually got three: Speedy, Red Arrow, and Artemis. It wasn't that difficult to find their ID's out: Theodore, Alia, and Sonia, respectively. Aquaman got his son (His wife apparently didn't have one son, instead having twins!) Wes'or, as Aqualad.

Superman's cousin, I believe, Will, became Superboy. Martian Manhunter's distant cousin came from a long line of disgraced red martians before coming with her cousin to Earth to take the name Miss Martian. Her real name is R'chal J'onzz, but we call her Rachel.

There's also Zatara's niece, Kadie, who had no issues with sneaking out at night and following her uncle to the Hall of Justice to meet us. Even Icon got a new partner, Avery, better known as Rocket with her inertia belt on.

There has only been ONE other time we've all gathered together. When I was twelve, Mackenzie and I were told to stay back as Batman went to the Hall of Justice to meet up with his colleagues. Well, being us, we hid in the trunk of the Batmobile.

Personally, I knew we shouldn't have done that.

Kid Flash, apparently, was thinking of the same idea, and sped after Barry as soon as he had left. As the League wondered what to do with the poor kid, Zatara entered, with Kadie handcuffed to his hand. She had refused to be left home, of course.

Miss Martian was easily discovered. She had followed her cousin in her camouflaged form, and Rachel sheepishly admitted she needed to work on stealth. Superboy bluntly strolled right in, ignoring the protests of the League and his cousin.

Wes'or had gotten his mother to talk his father into letting him come. He was a sucker for his wife. (More like a whipped one, in Wes'or's opinion).

Green Arrow walked in, hands covering his ears while shouting, "LALALALALALALALALALA!" and was followed by three kids, one boy and two girls, who were shouting at him.

We never did find out what that was about.

Rocket came flying in beside Icon, refusing to leave his side after he had suffered a wound from their previous patrol.

Robin and I were discovered last. While leaning on Batman's car, Kid Flash accidentally opened the trunk, revealing us. A horrible way to go down, yeah, I know. Robin still hasn't let KF live it down.

Anyways, they let us sidekicks hang out in the library while they talked about league stuff. It was kind of boring at first, and really awkward. Most of us had barely spoken before.

Then somehow, we got onto the topic of the previous sidekicks.

It was then I knew we were the ones who were supposed to find them. We all kept in touch, using a comm link Robin and I distributed. We gathered as much information as we could, but the League were smart. They didn't know about the comms, but other then that, we had no contact with any one else.

This only encouraged us.

The League were amazing at covering their tracks. We knew virtually nothing about the other sidekicks. It was amazing we knew their secret identities in the first place.

But we knew nothing about how they met, the missions they went on, the villains they fought. What made it more difficult was the fact that they were a covert operation, so the only things we could find were info on public things that happened between them and their mentors in their own cities.

It was still a rare occasion that we found info on them, though.

From what we understood, the team went missing together. Probably on a mission. Obviously, the League tried to find them, but they were nowhere to be found. They announced the deaths of their civilian identities a few months later, and then their hero identities about a year later.

That's when we came in. Mackenzie and I were the first, obviously, and then came everyone else.

Then it happened. Something we never expected would happen. We didn't think we were ready to do it, but we really didn't have much of a choice. The only way to solve our 'little' problem was with the help from the original team. They'd faced the same problem before. And they could at least tell us how to deal with it again. But with them, even a bit of help would be hard to get.

So, here we are now. Trying to think of a plan to save the world.

Just a typical Tuesday.


	3. Blaise Kristet - Kid Flash

I'm Blaise Paul Kristet, the amazing Kid Flash.

When I was a kid, I admired Flash and Kid Flash so much, it wasn't even funny. I was complete fanboy. No joke.

So when Kid Flash disappeared, I obviously noticed. I figured Flash was upset, so I tracked him down one day. I discovered his secret identity. Much to my surprise, he's my next door neighbor, Barry Allen.

He was a bit impressed by my ability to track him down, and invited me in. While there, I **may** have snooped around his office and taken a few of his notes. He told me about how Kid Flash disappeared. Me, not wanting to upset my hero, didn't push for details, and simply let Barry mourn his nephew. I thought he'd tell me more later.

That was all he ever told me.

Later, I recreated his experiment. However, I didn't have the huge lab Barry had at the forenaic science center, so the experiment was much lower key. That basicially meant my powers were much slower than Barry's.

I still ate a lot, of course. But I couldn't run at the speed of light. I could barely break the sound barrier. I had to acceperate and deccelerate to get to my top speed and stop (of course, that actually helped me so I can slam myself into the bad guys).

I suppose that even after a couple years of working with Flash I still get annoyed when he overlapped me... again and again and AGAIN.

I sometimes feel that I'm not nearly as good as my mentor. The press can barely get my name right! I mean, Flash Boy? Speedy? Seriously? Is Kid Flash that difficult!?

My parents, of course, were furious at me for the experiment. And my older brother despised me for it. Needless to say, I had a bit of family trouble.

I was the third sidekick, starting out with Flash when I was eleven, just a few months after Batgirl and Robin started. Imagine my shock when I found out they were my best friends from third grade before I moved to Central City. Mackenzie, Jacee, and I were best friends. It was amazing that we met up again after we lost touch. Though, it was nice to know Mackenzie and Jacee were still friends.

Anyways, I'm pretty sure Jacee already told you how all us sidekicks met up at the Hall of Justice. So, I'll pick up from where she left off.

We gathered information together over comm link. But with school and patrols and just other crazy teenage stuff, we barely spoke. I just found out Jacee didn't tell you our problem yet, though she may have hinted at it. So forgetful, sometimes.

Our problem: The Justice League.

You know how we were never told about the first sidekicks's accomplishments? Well, I really mean it. We found out their team solely focused on taking down an organization called the Light.

The last the League heard from the Light was when they took control of their minds before New Years' Eve. Well, you know what they say: Those who don't know history are destined to repeat it.

Yep. The League was put under mind control. A different kind. STAR Labs wasn't even able to make a cure.

It was a normal day. I had just gotten out of school and was jogging (my definition of jogging anyways) over to Barry's house for training, like every other day. I knocked on the door, but no one answered.

I was confused, of course. I knew Iris was home on Tuesdays, and Barry was always home at this time. So I let myself in with the spare key.

What I found caused a chill down my spine. The whole house looked like a tornado hit. And if this is Barry's house, one very well might have.

"Iris?! Barry?!" I shouted, dropping my backpack on the ground and running through the house. I found Iris lying on the ground, unconscious in the kitchen.

Nearly having a heart attack, I checked her pulse and was relieved to find her heart rate there. Slower, but still there. Her eyes opened and she pointed weakly behind me.

I whirled around, but I wasn't fast enough. A red, gloved hand punched me, sending me flying into the wall.

After regaining my senses, I dodged out of the way of another hit. "Flash! What are you doing?!" I shouted.

So, long story short, I survived a near death experience. It was insane. Barry was trying to kill me! Literally!

He was trying to mess wih my molecular structure. Not something you want messed up, by the way.

I eventually knocked him out with my awesomeness. Well, what really happened was me ducking underneath a table and Flash hitting his head on the marble table.

Not one of his finest moments.

Anyways, I scrambled to grab my bag. Deciding my first priority was to get Iris to a safe place, I dropped her off at the hospital, before any doctors could see me.

When I got back, Flash was nowhere to be seen. I called Mackenzie on the comm link. I found that the othes had similar problems.

Mackenzie and Jacee, in particular, had a close call. I don't remember the details, but I do know that they were ambushed in the Batcave.

They nearly blew up the manor during their attempt to fend off Batman. Neither of them wanted to hurt their mentor, but from the way I heard it, Batman had no qualms with hurting them.

Mackenzie, I think she and Jacee had stolen the Batmobile while escaping, told everyone to meet up.

That's why we're here, at a cafe.

A freaking cafe. (Whose idea was this?)

The world is in peril, and we're sitting at a cafe.

Yeah, that's my messed up life for you.

"The first team obviously were capable of taking the League down," Alia, at ripe age of 15, said helpfully.

"Right, so all we need to do is find the team, who disappeared three years ago and couldn't be found by any Leaguer or civilian. And then we can go have a party on Jupiter!" Sonia, fourteen years old, said sarcastically at her adoptive sister. Both archers in their civvies glared at one another.

"Both of you, shut up." Theodore, or Teddy, snapped at both of his little sisters. At age seventeen, he was the eldest of us all. He was normally a pretty relaxed guy, cracking perverted jokes or teasing his sisters. But even I could tell the mind control of his mentor was taking his toll on him.

"This is going nowhere." Kadie said, the fourteen year old goth magician scowling at the ground.

"Now I really wish we learned more about the team." Mackenzie sighed, sunglasses perched on the thirteen year old's nose to hide her eyes. Despite her rebellious nature, I think some of Batman's teachings has gotten through to her.

"Well, Batman wouldn't get rid of information like that. He doesn't get rid of anything . He must have some sort of back up drive that holds everything about the first team." Jacee, also thirteen, said.

"Right. There are two logical places the information could be-" Mackenzie began.

"The Batcave." Jacee continued.

"Or the Watchtower." Mackenzie concluded.

There was a silence.

"Both of which are impossible to get into." Will, fourteen years old and only a year older than me, pointed out bluntly.

He's right," Rachel admitted, "And besides, they wouldn't keep information like that in a place so easily infiltrated by the Light." she pointed out in that dreamy-like voice of hers.

I was pretty sure she was 16 earth years old, but like forty something Martian years. It never occured to me that Mars rotated around the sun at a slower rate than Earth until I met Rachel.

"Well, the infiltrators should expect to be outfiltrated." Mackenzie declared, then blinked. "Where did they come from?"

The others shrugged.

"Anyways, we're not looking for the information on the team at the Batcave or the Watchtower. Look, the first team had to have had a base, right? It must be a place that holds a log of memories for the League, which is why we haven't heard about it. But that little sliver of informations is probably in the Watchtower." Mackenzie said.

"The only problem is getting there." I finished.

"Easy," Jacee said, "Hack the system."

"How do you plan on hacking the Justice League's system?" Wes, an immature Atlantean at age 16, asked incredulously.

Mackenzie and Jacee smirked in unison. It was kind of creepy.

"Same system as the Batcave." they chorused.


	4. Sonia Kasseka - Artemis

I'm Sonia Kasseka, better known as Artemis.

I'm the youngest of the three proteges of Green Arrow. There's Red Arrow, Alia, only a year older than me. She's always calm headed and logical, which suits us well with my craziness and Speedy's... well, pervertness.

Speedy is three years older than me and obviously the oldest. Theodore, or Teddy as we call him, is quiet by nature. But if you really get to know him, you're eyes will pop out of your head by his dirty mind.

Not too long ago, my baby brother and I were in the bank with my parents. I was only thirteen, my brother being ten. Anyways, Green Arrow wasn't in the city for some reason. The bank was robbed, and my parents and brother were killed in the heist. The only reason I survived was because Speedy, who was alone, was there to save me.

He, somehow, could see the grief and pain on my face. So, he took me to the 'Arrow Cave'.

Of course, I later told Ollie to change the name, because it's kinda stupid.

He refused.

Anyway, I fell asleep, and when I woke up, I heard Speedy talking to two other people, Green Arrow and Red Arrow (Never understood that name, it was really unoriginal).

I knew neither Speedy nor Red Arrow was the original. The first, who I now know was Roy Harper, disappeared along with the other sidekicks a few years ago.

For some reason, the word sidekick sounds kinda dumb... never mind, anyways, I became Artemis. Artemis is the name of the Greek Goddess of archery, so I have to commend whoever thought of that name. It was pretty clever.

As I was saying, I feel like I owe Ollie. He was the one who took me in, no questions asked. I would be in some crappy orphanage if it weren't for him. Over time, Alia and Teddy sort of grew into my siblings, I guess.

Don't you **dare** tell either one of them I said that!

I've heard Ollie mumble something whenever we brought up the first sidekicks. One time, I heard him whisper, "So much like her..."

I don't know much about the first Artemis, but I could tell she was good. Ollie must have really been hurt when she and Roy Harper disappeared.

The sad thing is, barely anybody remembers Artemis. I thought that if I acted like the jokester and clown of the group, people will remember that I'm not the first one to don this mask.

There is only one picture in the house that really ever struck me as significant. In Ollie's bedroom, beside his bed, is a single picture of he, a girl maybe sixteen with long blonde hair and smoky grey eyes, a nineteen year old man with red hair and blue eyes, and someone I easily recognized as Black Canary.

I've always been the jokester of our group. Ollie was the laid back one, Alia was the focused one, Teddy was the teenage delinquent, so naturally, I was the one who brightened up a bad situation.

Although, sometimes, I feel as though I'm looked at as a joke. It's the down side of being the 'class clown' of the group. It's like I'm not mature enough to be a hero. Like I'll never be able to compare the first Artemis.

Alia, Teddy, and I have always pestered Ollie questions about the first sidekicks. We know he had mentored Roy Harper and Artemis Crock, but that never explained how there were three names.

When I became Artemis, we wanted to also meet the League and other sidekicks. Me, being the newest sidekick, especially. We followed the League to the Hall of Justice one day, shouting at Ollie that he was treating us like kids- like sidekicks.

He- being the 'mature' and 'responsible' adult he is- walked into the Hall covering his ears and singing, "LALALALALALALALALALALALALA!"

Real mature, right?

Just today, our mentors attacked. I'm sure Blaise already told you how Flash attacked him.

I'd like to say it was a lot easier for us since there are three of us and only one Ollie (Thank god- two Ollies would be HORRIBLE). But, I'd be lying.

We nearly got our asses kicked. Okay, forget nearly. We did get our asses kicked.

Whoever was controlling Ollie clearly knew how to make him seventeen times stronger, faster, and accurate. And it wasn't just trick arrows with punching gloves or nets, but the sharpened kind, aimed for a kill.

Alia knocked him out as he was distracted with my net. The three of us grabbed supplies from one of Ollie's bunkers (he's a bit of a packrat) and got a call from Robin and Batgirl saying we needed to meet in Gotham. Everyone else agreed.

Sure. Of course. Let's all meet up in Gotham!

Well, easy for everyone else to say!

Kid Flash could run, and he only lived in the Midwest! Superboy lived in Metropolis, just a couple states below Gotham. Not to mention he could super-leap. Miss Martian could fly, and has a bio-ship ready to use. Not to mention the fact that she lived in Chicago, not too far from Gotham. Kadie had magic to transport her anywhere, so it wouldn't be a problem even if she didn't just live in New York! Rocket could fly at top speed from Dakota City. Even Wes had an easier job getting to Gotham. Gotham was right next to Bludhaven, which was a port city, which is right next to the river, which connects to the ocean, which is where Wes lived.

And then there's me, Alia, and Teddy.

We lived in Star City. On the west coast.

Robin and Batgirl lived in Gotham. On the east coast.

See the problem?

While Teddy was complaining, I called Batgirl and Robin, explaining our 'little issue'.

"No problem," Robin said, "I'll just hack into the Zeta Tubes-"

"Zeta what now?"

"-and grant you guys access to them. Might as well grant everyone access while I'm at it... I knew getting your DNA would prove useful one of these days."

"Wait, what?"

"So, you're all set!" Robin said cheerfully, as if I hadn't spoken.

Annoying little brat...

"What did you just do?" Alia asked curiously.

"Just walk down the street and go through the second alley way you see." Robin instructed. I could just picture the smirk on her face.

Why must all Bats be so cryptic?

"Jeez, Robin, you're scaring them." Batgirl's voice came over the comm. Rustles and shouts came over the comm, as if they were wrestling for it. Apparently, Robin won.

"Anyway, go into the abandoned telephone booth. One at a time." She continued, then they heard Batgirl shout in the background,

"GIVE ME THE COMM!"

The comm shut off suddenly after a lot of noise.

The three of us looked at one another.

Teddy gestured to the booth. "Ladies first."

"Age before beauty." I looked at Alia, who scowled at me. Nevertheless, she walked into the so called 'Zeta Tube'. A bright light emitted from the phonebooth. Words rang out,

**Recognized: Red Arrow B-14**

When the light died, Alia had disappeared.

"Whoa... League tech?" I gaped.

Teddy nodded, quite impressed. "Wes and I were talking about their technology. I think he told me about this before... a mixture of a bunch of alien technology. He said Martian Manhunter first came to Earth from a Zeta Tube incident."

"How are you transported?"

"Not too sure... something about tearing apart your every molecule and piecing them back together in another place."

"What?!"

Teddy, looking rather nonchalant, stepped forward into the phone booth.

**Recognized: Speedy B-15**

I gulped as I saw the light die and Speedy missing.

"Why do I feel like I'm going to regret this?" I wondered aloud before stepping inside as well.

The last thing I heard was:

**Recognized: Artemis B-16**


End file.
